Changing Tides
by Caitlin1999
Summary: 6:30pm. The time when Finnick Odair would walk up her path to her home to arrive and pick her up. What would her mother think? What would her father think especially? What if he didn't like this new friend of hers? Yes, he was a tad cocky and not the most polite of people, but he still made her smile and did his best to brighten whoever crossed his path's day.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a story on here, so reviews are welcome! I'll try update as much as I can. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: All work here is based off The Hunger Games trilogy, I have used characters on here and put into my own tale.

* * *

The streets of Panem had always lured Annie Cresta. The happy faces, the small stalls and stores alike that lined the streets, along with the breeze that everyone recognised with the city: the familiar humid air to be only washed away in the evening by the rain, thus clearing the humidity and leaving crisp air for the following day. But she had never wanted to move here. District Four was her home, the gentle sea breeze that caused her skin to tan, freckles being brought out during the summer months and appearing across her cheeks and nose as if they'd been sprinkled there. The fish mongers, the fishermen, the children who helped there father's fish and their mothers weave nets - never a bad word spoken about anyone: everybody knew everyone and Annie treasured her old home with her heart. But times changed, her hair no longer free and plaited into two plaits, her love of the ocean gradually fading and being replaced by a city life. Her father, a very wealthy businessmen, had been persuaded by head office to move here to extend his markets - thus bringing his family with him to their reluctance. It was change Annie was unsure she would cope with, her eyes scanning the streets as they passed through them in their car; a group of teenagers huddled together, a girl with dark long hair with a taller boy of similar age having his arm slung across her shoulders, another blonde by his side and a taller boy with golden hair. The scene caught her eyes but soon they had passed them, driving towards their new home.

'It has a lovely pool'

'It's a beautiful location'

'You'll love it, dear'.

But she wasn't easily convinced. Her friends back home meant the world to her, they were a close knit group - Jasmine, Tommy, Isobel and Jackson, all of them barely leaving each other's sides. This place would be different, the times were changing and she hadn't grown up with any of the other inhabitants here - a 'newbie' to the social circle. It didn't help matters that she was overly quiet and shy, the apples on her cheeks blushing red whenever a question was asked by someone whom she didn't know, so she tended to stay close to the ones she knew. It was then when she was pulled from her train of thought, the gentle tone of her mother's voice pulling her from thoughts.

"Annie, love, you'll be alright here, you know? I phoned the school before we left and they have a system where they get existing pupils to help the-" Annie groaned in response, putting her head into her hands. _Now she really would stand out like a sore thumb._

"You didn't have to, mum. I would of been fine without help." She retorted, annoyed but not angry. Her mother had only tried to help her settle in after all - she couldn't fault her there.

"Apparently you'v got a rather lovely boy helping you look around; with the best of manners and ever-so-" Her voice faded as Annie returned to her thoughts. _A boy? Oh god._ She wasn't exactly the most comfortable around those of the opposite gender, too self conscious and nervous to often even speak to them. Obviously with the exception of Tommy and Jackson, but they were practically brothers to her. Swallowing, she just nodded to her mother's words, not really focussing as she drifted in and out of thought. She wasn't confident, or one to really make conversation unless she knew them, often being awkward and blushing and talking about something pointless which she would only embarrass herself more about. Yet of course, now she had the dread of knowing that she would be encountering one of them - even though she didn't want to cause an argument, there were tensions lingering in the air, all stressed and tired from the seven hour trip South from District Four to Panem. It was beautiful in District Four - the buildings were made of wood, gardens planted full with bright flowers, with picket fences and lakes and obviously the ocean. The coast there was stunning. Every night the sun lit the sky into a thousand colours, ranging from soft pinks to deep oranges, painting the sky in a range of colours which you would only imagine in films, or in books - _painting pictures in the mind_ , she thought.

"Thanks, mum…" She then mumbled in response once she had finished. Oh how she wished to be home.

 _Hide your face. Don't bring attention to yourself. Stay calm. Try to make some impression on someone who you could count as a friend._ Annie repeated these words before she entered the main office, a grey rucksack slung across one shoulder and her hair down, curled slightly and her outfit consisting of a pair of denim dungarees with a black and white striped t-shirt underneath, paired with her scruffy pair of white converse. The office was empty apart from the women at the desk, her head down as she typed something onto the screen before her. She lingered, _should she interrupt her? Of course she should_. It was then when the door opened again behind her, a tall, muscular figure of a boy of the same age appearing besides her. He had golden blonde hair with piercing green eyes, standing tall as he simply cleared his throat.

"Ms Appleby, I'm here for the new girl?" He queried, watching as the women lifted her head. _Oh god. No. No. Anyone but him._ Was all her thoughts came too, she recognised him, he was the taller boy she had seen hanging around with his friends the night before. So she swallowed, taking in a deep breath.

"Ahh, that's me. I think." Annie spoke up.

"Annie Cresta, from District Four? Living at…" The women behind the desk quickly searched something up, "Living at 45 Berol Avenue am I right?"

"That's me, it's nice to-" She was bluntly cut off.

"You're with him, off you go now."

Annie frowned in confusion, had she been rude? Surely not. But a blush crept to her cheeks nevertheless. The boy turned his head to look at the girl, taking her in with his bright eyes, Annie then awkwardly meeting his gaze in which she smiled at, before shrugging.

"Um… This wasn't my idea. My mum made me-"

The boy smiled boyishly, revealing his pearly white teeth. "Don't look so scared, I won't bite. You look like an elephant caught in headlights or something like that, whatever the saying is." He waved his hand in dismissal

"Elephant?" She asked, amused and this showing on her features, "Deer, you mean deer."

He could only smile brighter, "Similar, I was close. Both live outdoors and make noise - practically the same thing," he grinned. "But don't worry, it's not like I was made to do this…" This only unnerved Annie more, maybe she hated the idea of this place even more even though, admittedly, she did like the relaxed attitude this guy had. "I'm only joking. Come, now. You have…" He reached for the timetable Ms Appleby had printed out and left on the desk, his eyes looking over it briefly before he handed it to her, her hands shaking slightly as she accepted it with a quiet 'thank you'. "You have Chemistry first with Mr Crane. With one of my friends, too, lucky thing." He smiled. "You'll know who I mean when you see her, quite small, dark hair, freckles, don't say that I called her small though, she'd-" He ran his finger across his throat.

She smiled at this, he was friendly, after all. "What's her name?"

"Clove. She's lovely when you get to know her. Now, come on, we really have to get going." He told her, opening the door and letting her pass through and waving his free hand to Ms Appleby before he began to lead her through the vast expanses of Panem Community School. "Now, I'll leave you there and I'll come collect you five minutes before the end," he took in a deep breath, "Which means that we share a free period, which is great - me and you can get to know each other a little." He winked.

Her blush returned, but she raised a brow, "I don't even know you…"

"Exactly! That's the point!" He grinned before motioning towards one of the classrooms, "And here we are, I'll see you soon, Miss Annie Cresta."

"Er… Thank you…" She didn't know his name and as if reading her thoughts he bowed his head slightly.

"Finnick. Finnick Odair at your service." He purred. _Maybe she would like this place, after all._

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The day was a drag for Finnick. Each class had been a bore - maths, physics and then, pretty much the only 'exciting' lesson of the day being physical education. His free periods had been interesting, he had to admit that - he'd learnt the odd thing about how to cook pasta in three different ways from one of the cooks, to add some sort of sauce which would impress whoever he was cooking for. Not that he did cook, that is, he could cook the odd thing from fish to salad? If that counted, but he counted it as cooking nevertheless. His second free period had been a bit more interesting. He had learnt more about the mysterious Annie Cresta: where she had come from; whether she was an only child or not, which she was; why she was here and what District Four was like. She interested him, from the smile she made whenever he made the odd sarcastic remark to the shake of her head when he said something which wasn't the brightest of things, but he didn't care. She was nice,had the sweetest of personalties and seemed rather innocent. Admittedly, the antithesis of him: he was relaxed for the majority of the time and took everything with a pinch of salt, no matter how difficult or stressful the situation, but when he did snap or flip or get upset, everyone knew about it, he wasn't the calmest of people when that happened. Innocent, too, he was not.

Prone to him, his thoughts changed quickly enough and soon he was thinking about his plans later on that evening. Marvel, one of his closer friends - despite him not completely agreeing with him half the time as he flickered between relationships: there had been Glimmer, Delly, Madge, and now more recently there was Jackie, but apart from that he trusted him. Again, he was quite the opposite of him, too. He had only had one serious relationship, that being with a girl named Katniss, who he had been with for two years before the ended it three weeks ago after deciding that they were both after two different things. He had watched from the sidelines for a while, figuring that Peeta liked her and she had begun to lean towards Peeta rather than himself, so instead of fighting for it to work he let that happen as he knew he could no longer win her heart. So now, he had no plans to get into another relationship for the time being. He was too caught up with school work. But he liked the new girl. _Annie._ He tasted her name in his mind, he was curious, and she was pretty, she suited her personality.

He was too caught up in thought when he walked straight into the back of the one who occupied his thoughts. He stumbled, catching himself on her shoulders in which she turned around and looked at him, rather startled. She had been talking to Clove, and like Finnick had told her, she was one of the most cheery people she had ever come across. Clove had pretty much taken Annie under her wing, staying with her for the majority of the day as they seemed to share lessons.

"Watch it, fish boy. You'll frighten her away already." Clove grinned. That name had stuck with him ever since they had taken a trip to the beach one year. Everyone had been sunbathing, or drinking, or just relaxing in general, whilst Finnick had spent a good three quarters of the day in the sea.

"No, no. I know him." Annie then said gently, putting out her arm in attempt to steady him, "Finnick, right?" Now that was stupid of her to say, she had practically spent most of the day with him or thinking about him. "Well, I know it's Finnick, um-"

Finnick's grin widened, "Sorry about that. And yes, it's Finnick. The handsome one who showed you aroun-"

Clove hit his arm, raising a brow. "Sorry, he's always like this, likes to show off to the new ones."

"I do not."

"Yes, yes you do. When do you ever call yourself handsome?" Clove laughed.

Annie watched the two bicker, smiling. Were they together? They argued like they were an old married couple, eventually deteriorating into a conversation full of names which she cleared her throat at. "Um… I'll see you tomorrow, Clove. And it was nice to sea you again, Finnick." She said with a small grin, seeing if he would pick up on the pun after hearing Clove's nickname for him. The girl besides her grinned, brushing her dark hair out of her face.

"I like you. We're on the same wavelength here."

Finnick could only roll his eyes but nodded nevertheless. _A tease, huh? And a sarcastic one too._

"Anyway. I will see you tomorrow." Annie smiled, her cheeks blushed before she turned and left. At least she had two people she could class as friends now. It was better than what she had originally planned.

Once Annie had gone, Clove looked to Finnick with a brow raised. He never acted like that around anyone, never. Unless it was her, but that didn't matter, they had practically grown up together under the same roof so they could act like complete idiots around each other without excuse.

"What?"

"You. Then. You never act like that."

"That was the usual me..."

"No, no it wasn't. Since when do you accidentally trip over someone?"

"That was an accident! I was thinking about-"

"Thinking about what?"

"Um… later…" He didn't want to tell her the truth so tried to think of something else. "About how i'm going to send out a message about how we should all meet in the woods later."

She still looked unconvinced, but nodded: "Sounds good. Count me in. Maybe you could ask your little friend…" She dragged the last few words out, "Annie, too."

He shrugged, "Would she cope with a drunken Peeta and Gale? Especially a drunken Marvel. I can barely cope with that."

"I'm sure you'd be her knight in shining armour, fish boy." Clove grinned, beginning to walk away, "I'll see you later!"

Maybe it would be a good idea to invite her. It would allow her to meet the others, but then again, how would he contact her? He didn't have her number so was unsure how to, so quickly took his phone out of his pocket and messaged Clove.

 **Finnick: About Annie. Any chance you have her number?**

And a few minutes later, his phone buzzed in response.

 **Clove: Knew it! And already thought ahead, it's (insert number here)**

Finnick smiled down at his phone at the quickness of her response, that was one thing he couldn't fault Clove on, she was always on her phone, and if she wasn't, she was either sleeping or something was wrong. So he put his phone away, making his way home through the bustling streets of Panem City. He didn't have a crush on this girl, though. He had only known her for a few hours, only had what? Three conversations? He was just intrigued, her persona to him was interesting, he had never met another being who hadn't lived in Panem for all of their life, and because of it, she had an accent, it was calm, soft, almost a hint of 'poshness' to it and he liked that. Maybe he would invite her, after all.

The forest was always a gathering point for their group of friends. There was a clearing deep within the forest, one which they had put together themselves. They had found fallen tree logs for seats, which were all based around one central point: the fire. They often came here in the summer, when the air was humid and warm, a gathering which they all greatly looked forwards too. Admittedly, it wasn't in his plans to host one tonight, but now Finnick was and he had no idea on what he was doing. Usually he just came along to these types of things, often bringing a few cans of cider if that. But he was happy, content as he pulled out his phone, sitting on a bench outside his home.

 **Finnick: Hello :) It's Finnick, Clove had your number if you were wondering how I got it. I was wondering if you want to meet with a few of us tonight?**

His thumb lingered above the 'send' button on the screen, maybe she would totally reject his offer? Then he would look like a fool. But he sent it anyway, feeling as if he had butterflies within him. He was never nervous, especially when texting, but this it felt different… _weird._ So he shrugged it off, sitting down on his couch whilst he sent a message out to all of his group.

"How was your first day, darling?" Micheal Cresta asked as his daughter walked through the door. "Make any friends?"

Annie smiled at his greeting they had always been a close family. "It was good, thank you. And I think I did, a girl named Clove and a boy named Finnick… You know, the one mum got me to show me around? He's quite nice."

He raised a brow, "I'm glad to hear your making friends. Tommy called earlier, was wondering how you were. You'll have to give him a call later."

She nodded, "I will. They could stay over one time, couldn't they? My friends from Four?" She asked as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She glanced at it, _an unknown number?_ She paused, before looking to her father, "I'll talk to you later, dad. I've got schoolwork to do." She told him before heading upstairs. Whilst walking, she unlocked her phone, smiling when she realised who it was.

 **Annie: Oh, hey! Um, sure?**

She was cautious, 'a few of us', this meant more than just him and Clove. She hadn't met anyone else, and was pretty happy with the two people she had met, but continued to type.

 **Annie: What time? And who's going?**

 **Finnick: 6:30 by the lake? Not that you'll know where that is, I'll meet you at yours - I know where you live, remember? ;)**

 _Oh, well done Finnick. Now I seem a right freak. Did I really need to include that?_

 **Annie: Right, great? xD Sounds good! Who else by the way?**

 **Finnick: Me, Clove, Katniss, Cato and a few others. They don't bite!**

Annie didn't reply for a few minutes, did she really want to do this? She wasn't the best around people she didn't know and she had only been living here a day. But she decided to, anyway. What harm could be done?

 **Annie: Okay. I'll see you then! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

And here it is, chapter three! I wanted Finnick and Annie to bond a little more before anything 'key happened', so I'm sorry that there's little action here. But next chapter there will be!

* * *

6:30pm. The time when Finnick Odair would walk up her path to her home to arrive and pick her up. What would her mother think? What would her father think especially? What if he didn't like this new friend of hers? Yes, he was a tad cocky and not the most polite of people, but he still made her smile and did his best to brighten whoever crossed his path's day. They weren't even romantically involved with one another, having only known each other for less than a day they were bravely friends, acquaintances at most - and why was she over thinking this? She was going out with friends. And that was it. Nothing complicated, nothing too stressful, and yet there she was, sitting on the end of her bed whilst her stomach did somersaults, nervous beyond belief about the encounter she was about to make, in what? She lifted her wrist, looking to the watch her old friends had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday - fifteen minutes. _Breathe, Annie Cresta, breathe._ And usual to him, even though Annie didn't know this as she had never met up with him before, the doorbell rang, he was early. _Great_.

Annie was thankfully, the one to answer the door. Her new home was on the larger side, made of a traditional type of stone, greyish in appearance, with flower pots underneath the windows which her mother had bought that day. She couldn't call it home, District Four was the place she called home. But nevertheless, she opened it, smiling as Finnick stood before her, busily typing away on his phone and glancing up at her when she answered.

"So long no see, Annie Cresta. It's nice to see you again, I've not seen you for…" He trailed, quickly counting hours up in his head.

"Two hours. It's been two hours," She said with a small smile, "It's nice to see you again, too. Even though I wouldn't say it's been that long."

He put his hand to his chest and shook his head, "How quickly you dismay-"

Annie's father appeared behind her, silencing Finnick right away who, which Annie could swear, lost colour in his cheeks.

"And you must be Finnick, if I'm right? I'm Micheal Cresta, Annie's father."

"Oh- um. Hi. Yes it is, it's nice to meet you, sir."

Annie rolled her eyes and stepped outdoors, whilst her father tried to hide a laugh. "Sir? Micheal, son. Just call me Micheal."

"Um, Micheal, sorry." He quickly corrected himself.

"Well! We're off, anyway! I'll see you later, dad." Annie quickly said, closing the door swiftly behind her. Oh why did he have to do that? She was struggling for friends as it is and now Finnick looked scared to death. "Sorry about that. He's never like that, he's just…" She shrugged.

"No, no it's fine… I just don't tend to meet the father when I have only known the girl a day," He grinned, "Not that I'm saying we're together, that is. Which we're not, I'm just making it relatable."

By this point her cheeks had grown red, but she swallowed, nodding. "I understand. And again, I apologise." She said with a somewhat awkward smile.

"It's a shame I'm such a charmer." He purred, but grinned boyishly afterwards as he climbed into his car. "Climb in, I'm quite a good driver if I say so myself."

She eyed him nervously but did so, climbing into the passenger side of the car and strapped herself in. It smelt of him, and was relatively clean to her relief - remembering Tommy's car which he had only had for a month or so. It was full of wrappers and boxes, along with empty drinks bottled. She had even offered to clean it for him, which he had agreed to, but she had moved before she found the time so still owed him that favour. She missed him, his glasses making his eyes look larger than they actually were, his hair cut short and the smile he gave whenever someone, especially her, made a bad joke or pun. Finnick noticed her drift off into thought as he began to drive, seeing her become unfocused on her surroundings - did she always do this?

"Annie? You alright?"

It took her a few seconds to register that she was being spoken to, and almost jumped when she realised. "Oh, oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was thinking about something, that's all."

He raised a brow, his eyes focused on the road but it was obvious that he was questioning her.

"Tommy. One of my old friends, his car, it's filthy. Never cleaned the poor thing and he had only had it a month, I had to offer to…" Her voice grew quieter, what would he care for one of her friends, especially one that he would most likely never meet?

A small smile tugged at the edge of his lips, "Sounds like Marvel. Wait until you see his car, it's vile. It's practically growing life."

She released a quiet laugh at this, fingering the sleeve of her army-green jacket, "I'm not going to offer to clean that."

"I doubt he'd let you, who knows what you would find," He chuckled, "It wouldn't be the brightest of ideas."

She was quiet for a few moments, before looking to him with a curious glance. Outside the car, houses were slowly disappearing and benign replaced with large evergreen trees, the smell of a forest filling the car and creating a peaceful atmosphere around them.

"What are they like, your friends?" She asked.

He sighed, "Hard to summarise in a few words." He smiled, "You've obviously met Clove, then there's Cato - bit of a bastard, don't tell him I said that, but he's alright. As long as he likes you then all's good-" He glanced to her quickly as they began to drive down a worn down dirt road, "Not that I'm scaring you. Just thought it was better to know. Then there's Peeta, most innocent one of the lot, too innocent for his own good, but he's lovely. And then there's Katniss…" he swallowed, "She's alright, too." He mumbled, deciding to skip her, "Rue and Thresh are twins, don't look alike but god they do like to annoy you - work together those two, quite a bit of a laugh. And Foxface, a red head, quite shy, like you. But she's interesting to talk to. Marvel, too. Bit of a dick, but-" He shrugged, "Can't please them all I suppose." He chuckled.

Annie listened to him intently, trying to imagine the group of them as he spoke. _So, avoid Cato and Marvel and try to make friends with Foxface._ But she couldn't be picky, she knew that. If she wanted to fit in here she knew that she had to make more than just two friends, especially when one of them was burdened with the task of showing her around earlier on that day. Yet, she hoped that he didn't mind.

"They don't sound too bad, then." She told him softly, her nerves soon taking the better of her again. She was already in his car, barely knew the guy, and yet she was meeting up with him and his friendship group, a good start to a new place but not what she had expected, and even though she would be in the company of quite a few, she didn't know any of them well. This was where she craved the company of Isobel, or Jackson, or Jasmine and Tommy with his dirty car. They never made her uncomfortable - which she couldn't fault Finnick with either, mind you, he was doing his best to keep up conversation between the two of them and he definitely wasn't the most awkward of people to be around - but her old group of friends knew her, they had inside jokes and met nearly everyday, apart from Wednesdays, in which she would go out by herself with a bouquet of flowers, but quickly shoved those thoughts aside as she didn't want to dwell on that, especially not now.

"Wait until you meet them. You can judge them then." He grinned. At this, Annie nodded in response, watching the road as they continued down it.

The trees around them looked to be hundreds of years old, towering high above them in shades of green and brown - all of them mighty looking and looking as if they should belong in District Seven, not here. She didn't expect there to be any forests, instead she expected there to be forests of concrete and brick, not this. It, however, was a welcoming site. The smell of pine needles lingered in the air, the dark roots of the trees ploughing into the ground - i _t would be a good place to play murderer here._ Despite her age, she loved to be out in the woods. On hot summer days her and her friends would take to the woods, playing murderer - a game which involved one person counting to sixty in a prime location, such as a bridge in her situation, whilst the others ran off and hid. Then after that, the 'murderer' would come find them, and once found, they would have to be caught and then become the murderer too. She used to play it for hours back in Four, the coast being a perfect place to play, scrambling over rocks and through long grasses, she remembered those memories fondly. A smile appeared on her lips as she thought about this, and Finnick soon enough noticed, sighing gently - he assumed she was thinking of happier times, ones where she was at home.

"You'll like it here, you know? They're good people. You'll fit in, especially if you've managed to put up with me for a day. I'm the worst of the bunch." He told her gently, pulling her from thought once more as he pulled up his car.

She turned her head, watching him, "I'm sure you're not…" She paused, "I just miss home, that's all. But I'm sure I will. They sound nice."

"They are. Just a little on the annoying side sometimes." He informed her as he opened his door, which Annie did as well, the pair climbing out and Annie waiting as Finnick locked it, shoving the keys into his jeans pocket shortly after. "Well, here we are. Well, over there-" He pointed forwards, to a small clearing Annie could just make out through the trees. She could see flames flickering already, the area glowing with reds and oranges as voices drifted through the trees, a body of people sat around it as they laughed and joked with one another. Seeing this, she felt very 'un-welcomed'. She didn't know these people and they all knew one another, and well at that. So she looked to Finnick, a small frown between her brows and as she opened her mouth to speak he spoke her thoughts.

"You'll be okay, I promise. They won't hurt you, or whatever you're worried about," He waved his arm as if displaying invisible words, "It'll be okay. I know you're new, and you barely know me, or Clove, and at all with the others, but they're nice. I promise."

She took in a deep breath and nodded, "Okay. If you say so." She mumbled, the pair of them making their way over after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Ooh, two chapters in one day! I thought I'd throw in a little background in here!

* * *

The air was full of smoke, small flakes of embers flying into the air like fireflies until they burnt out before they became invisible. Finnick's eyes reflected this, the orange lighting up his green eyes before his eyes went to his friends. Happy faces surrounded him, as usual, Marvel and Cato had cans of some type of drink in hand, with Clove sat besides Cato and stealing sips of his drink. She looked somewhat out-of-it, giddy as she leant against the blonde, laughing and joining into a conversation he was having. Oh how he missed being with someone, calling that one person special and loving them with all your heart. That used to be him and Katniss, until Peeta came along and wormed himself into the scene. It was Thresh who noticed Finnick first, a wide smile lighting up his face as he shuffled up on the log he was sitting on.

"Finnick, my friend. You finally arrived, not like you to be last. You're usually first to these things, not the eager beaver who you used to be?" He asked with a kind chuckle, his eyes then went to the girl behind him. He saw the nervousness in her stance, at how she held her phone tightly in her clenched hand and at how she remained close to Finnick's side. "Found yourself a new girl, there?" At this, it was Katniss who raised her head. Her hair was in its usual plait, her grey eyes meeting Finnick's for a moment, becoming long enough for it to become awkward before she returned her attention back to Peeta who had his arm casually wrapped around her waist. _And she's moved on already._

"No, no, I haven't." He replied with a small smile, "This is Annie Cresta. Thought I'd invite her along."

She smiled shyly, "Hi… It's um- nice to meet you."

Thresh laughed to himself, never really knowing someone so polite. His usual group usually called each other all the names under the sun as a greeting, not this. Yet he got a punch in the arm from his twin at this, or who Annie assumed was his twin as they shared the same characteristics. "Don't be mean, Thresh! She's only being nice." Rue then stood, going over to the pair of them, "Ignore him, he's being his usual self. And Annie, right? I'm Rue. And that great… thing over there…" She indicated to her brother who faked being hurt at the name, "Is Thresh. He doesn't share the same manners as you, which he should do by the way!" she emphasised the last bit, saying it overly loud so he could overhear them.

"Rue. Finnick was telling me about you, weren't you?" She said, glancing to Finnick who nodded his head with a sheepish grin before going over to Cato and Marvel and leaving her with Rue.

"It had better of not been anything bad…" She scowled mockingly at Finnick, who only shrugged in response, picking up a can of whatever the other two had and sitting down besides them.

"When would I ever say a bad word about you, sweetheart?" He grinned.

"When do you ever say a _good_ word about me, huh?" Rue laughed before returning her attention back to Annie, "Well, come on, don't stand there like a bean, come and join us." She then took her hand, leading her over to where she was sitting and making her sit. "Drink?"

Annie paused on the question, _a bean? Since when do people call each other beans? Maybe it was juts a city thing._ But soon her eyes focused back onto the shorter girl, she hadn't told her family she was going to be drinking, especially when she had classes the next day. She wanted to fit in though, so nodded. "Please." This was when Rue grinned.

"Good choice. Cay! Throw me one of those, will ya?" She called across the fire, Cato then lifting his head up, nodding and putting his hand into the cooler he had brought with him, pulling out a can of what seemed to be cider and tossing it across the fire and to Rue. "It'll make you less nervous, anyway." She smirked.

"Er- thank you," Annie smiled, "I don't think I saw you today, did I?" She asked as she opened the can and took a sip - it tasted similar to strawberries, she wasn't the biggest of drinkers, only having really drunk once and that not being a lot - having got tipsy off one and impressing Jasmine and Isobel dearly.

"I doubt it, I wasn't there." She chuckled, "I was in my own mystery land of fun! Or home, as you call it. Homeschooled, you see, more interesting I suppose, downside is that I don't see these lot of idiots everyday."

"Hey! I heard that!" Clove yelled, but ended up giggling as she tried to stand.

"Woah, woah… Last time you did that you nearly fell into the fire-" Cato put his hands onto her hips and pulled her down into his lap, "You're not going anywhere." He purred into her ear, Clove then quickly pecking his lips before joining into the conversation once more.

Annie could only raise a brow, but assumed it was normal for them so quickly finished her drink, as did Rue, who, by the looks of it, wasn't really affected by drink. The group of them, but Clove who looked too tipsy for her own good, seemed like casual drinkers, the drink not really affecting them, apart from Katniss and Peeta who were sitting aside, speaking to one another in soft voices so nobody could over hear them. Finnick's eyes were focused on Katniss, anger in his expression. Was it really that easy for her? They had been together for two years and it seemed that she was already over him, the same not being said for him. His heart ached for her, and Cato eventually saw this, nudging Finnick's shoulder.

"Ignore him, man. If she can really get over you that quickly, then… well, you deserve better." He mumbled, watching the pair of them as well. "Don't worry about it. You'll find another girl soon enough, just not this one here." He pressed a kiss to Clove's head, who looked at him with large eyes.

"You're handsome, Cay, y'know? Even more than fish boy."

Cato rolled his eyes but grinned all the same. Clove never gave compliments and when she did, she was drunk. He was surprised that he had been compared to Finnick, however, admittedly, Finnick was one of the most attractive in the school. Everyone knew that and it was just a matter of fact that you had to accept. "And you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Clove's cheeks flushed red, but she smiled, "Aren't you sweet." She giggled, running a finger down his chest. Her eyes were on them as they watched, Annie having already had about a can and a half feeling the forest spin around her, as if everything was in slow motion as her head became light.

"I doubt that." Finnick mumbled before having the rest of his. He was jealous, his eyes continuing to watch them before his mind wandered. Would he find anyone else? All of his female friends were either in couples of strictly off limits, such as Rue because of Thresh. There was always… his eyes averted to Annie. _Annie Cresta._ She was sweet, kind even and pretty, but she seemed too shy - he didn't want to almost jump on her with her not even being here a day.

"Ignore them-"

Finnick stood, raising to his feet and leaving his closest friends and going over to Katniss and Peeta. Their hands were holding each others, their fingers interlaced.

"Finnick?" Katniss asked when he stood before her, she hated seeing him like this, he always became too confident whenever he drank and had a tendency to speak his thoughts.

"How could you? For me?" He scowled at Peeta, "We were together for two years, two years! And you move on already for- for one of my best friends!" He snarled, his voice raised and drawing the attention of the group. Rue was first on her feet.

"Leave it, Finnick."

"No! She- she broke me. She fucking used me and she doesn't care that she did!"

"I did not use you! I loved you but…"

"But what? You got bored? You simply got tired of me and moved on?"

"That's not how it is.."

"Then why is it how I see it?"

Cato and Marvel had stood at this point, going behind their friend and putting a hand on each of his shoulders. "C'mom, over here." Marvel mumbled, looking to Peeta and indicating with his head for him to leave along with Katniss - he knew that the breakup had pretty much broken him, he cared for her dearly and cried for the whole day afterwards and Finnick never cried. Ever. At this simple gesture, Katniss and Peeta stood, leaving without word as Finnick lowered his head. He was breathing deeply, his hands made into fists by his side as he slowly calmed himself down, _oh why did he drink if he knew he would get like this?_ It always happened, whenever he was upset and he drank afterwards, things usually went downhill and his friends knew that. But he eventually nodded, swallowing as he turned and went to sit back down.

Annie's eyes were wide at the outburst, terribly confused as she had attempted to get to grips of the situation. So Katniss had broken his heart? No wonder he had quickly skipped over her. But she felt the tensions in the air afterwards as everyone settled back down, watching as nobody knew what to say and the poor attempts to make conversation. This never happened between her and anyone she had known, they usually got along so well, and because she was so shy she remained out of drama like this - especially with guys, she had never had a serious boyfriend before, yes, she had had the odd one, such as when she was twelve and wanted to tell everyone that she was getting married that day in the playground but nothing this serious. Her eyes then drifted to Finnick, watching him as he stared off into the distance, as if focusing on something that wasn't really there. She could see the pain in his expression and the jealously - he had loved the girl, but now she had simply betrayed that. He seemed so happy and cheerful when she had been speaking to him, he had been the one trying to cheer up her. It showed that she really didn't know these people at all.

"I've wrecked this for Annie." Finnick eventually mumbled to Marvel, "This was meant to help her settle in, not… not this."

Marvel, who unusually was without Foxface or any other girl, "She'll be alright. I'm sure she saw drama back in wherever she came from."

"Four. She's from Four. She was telling me how great her friendship group was back there and now I've brought her to this."

"Look, she will understand. I'll go talk to her." Marvel said quietly before standing, almost sauntering across the camp. "Annie Cresta, what a pleasure it is to meet you." He greeted in is normal flirtatious tone, breaking her out of her train of thought.

"You too. Marvel, I'm assuming?

"Ahh, you know me already. It must be fate." He winked.

She smiled slightly, "It was a lucky guess."

* * *

 **So, there we go! Katniss was the one who broke Finnick's heart. And with them all slightly tipsy, I wonder what'll happen next! ;) I'll try to update in the next couple of days, I've got lots of time to kill with it being summer an' all. I plan for things to develop between Annie and Finnick eventually, but want it to be a natural progression, where they begin to realise their feelings for one another - which you can hopefully sorta grasp in here as Finnick's acknowledged her, and Annie's protective over him. I wonder what'll happen when one of her old friends visit soon, though ;) Thanks for reading! I appreciate reviews and ideas, so I thank doraviolet1 for the jealousy idea here. I'm gonna make him more so as we go on!**


	5. Chapter 5

Marvel D'onera. He was one of the few people in Panem to pretty much know everybody, or for everyone to know him, or have connections with most people within the city. His father was a worker at the local cement works, whilst his mother was a secretary for the mayor. Their house was large, a pool outback, and if there was a party, it would be his. It was also who Annie had promised herself to avoid, twisting long strands of grass together to make some type of net-like looking object in her hands as she spoke to him, the heat of the flames keeping her warm and the rest of them, too, as they spoke with one another. Tension lingered in the air like a cloud, hovering above them as they all attempted to make some poor attempt at conversation.

"So, Annie Cresta, what brought you here?" He questioned, motioning to Rue with his hand to move up so he could sit down besides the District Four girl.

She was hesitant in responding, watching him, "My father, he got a new position-"

"No, no. _Here._ Right now, not why you're here, as in Panem, but with us. Why did you decide to grace us with your presence?" He purred.

Her lips formed a small 'o' shape as realisation hit her. "Oh! Oh, Finnick, he invited me. Somehow he got my number and, well, here I am."

Marvel grinned, revealing his teeth, they were perfect, white and perfectly straight. He was rather good looking, Annie had to admit that. "Your number, eh? Always been keen, that one," He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear: "I'll have to show you around one time. Where everyone lives, where I live… Can't let a pretty girl like you go wandering around in a place like this. Who knows what would happen?"

She felt somewhat uncomfortable at this, feeling his warm breath against her skin and smelling the alcohol on his breath. _And this was why she should of stuck to her plan_ , she thought. "I… um, would that really be the best of ideas? Besides…" A small smirk appeared on her lips, she decided to play along, the drink getting to her as she usually wouldn't be this confident. "Why would a girl like me, want to go around with someone like you?"

Marvel raised a brow and leaned back, "You're missing out-"

Annie's phone rang at that point, pulling it out of her pocket and looking down at the screen. A picture of herself and Tommy appeared, a wave of happiness flowing through her veins when she saw it. So she stood, quickly, moving away from the group as she went to stand behind one of the trees.

In response to the sudden departure, Marvel shrugged, he never got shot down like that, which both Thresh and Rue laughed at.

"I think your charm's wearing off there, buddy. Never seen you be pushed away like that." Thresh told him with a grin.

He rolled his eyes, "She'll warm up to me, I'm sure."

"What about Foxface?" Rue then asked, "Aren't you and her…?

"We've not exactly made it an official thing." He waved his hand before glancing over to the rest of them. Clove was still on Cato's lap, speaking to him softly with her hands above his, his arms snaked around her waist. Finnick, however, was watching him intently. He felt protective over Annie, he had brought her here and had invited her and he felt that he was responsible for her. Yet he was impressed at the way she had shot Marvel down, knowing that she could hold her own and hopefully, would fit into their group. When Marvel returned his gaze he shook his head, taking another swig of his drink before he looked away, making conversation with Thresh to keep his thoughts away.

Annie was behind one of the trees, her phone pressed to her ear with a smile on her lips. She was mid-conversation, describing and telling him the ins and outs of her day, and especially where she was now.

"I'll have to come visit sometime. And meet this Finnick that you say is so great."

"I did not!"

"You've mentioned him a good ten times." He chuckled. Tommy was one of her oldest friends, they had grown up as neighbours, always causing trouble and after a while, everyone began to assume that they'd grow old together, married. And he denied this on countless occasions, but ever since he knew that she was moving, he realised how much he did care for her and had wished that he had admitted his feelings for her before she left.

"Yeah, well… He's nice."

He sighed down the phone, "I need to tell you something, anyway… You know-"

"Annie?" It was Finnick who had wandered over to her, Annie putting her hand to her phone as she turned around and looked to him. He looked calmer now, more himself, the anger gone from his expression.

"I'll talk to you later, Tommy. I'll speak to you tomorrow." She quickly said, hanging up and leaving Tommy with an ache in his chest. _He really regretted not saying anything now._

"Sorry about that, Tommy phoned and he wanted to tell me something,"

He raised a brow, "Admitting his love to you, huh?" He teased, watching her as she put her phone away, "I just wanted to make sure I hadn't scared you off, I never go like that and… I kinda flipped. So sorry about that. She was a bit of bitch to me if you hadn't gathered."

She slowly nodded, still trying to piece everything together, "I think I did." She smiled sadly, "You alright though?"

Finnick shrugged, eventually leaning against the tree besides her. Was he alright? He couldn't exactly pour out his feelings to her, he had only known her for a day. "I'll live." An idea came to mind, "Can I show you something?" As he said this, he heard Rue call from behind them:

"You better not be doing any funny business in those trees, Finnick Odair."

A smile spread across his lips, "Actually, maybe another day. They'll assume things."

"Another time, then." She returned his smile, "I'm glad you're okay though. I'm here to talk to if you ever want that." She told him as she made her way back up to the clearing, in which Cato watched her curiously. Since when did Finnick go off to see if others were alright? Only if truly cared about them, and he had only known this girl a day. But he soon shrugged it off, returning his attention to Clove who had pretty much fallen asleep in his lap. Finnick was warmed by this offer, realising how sweet she actually was. It seemed as if she put everyone else's intentions above her own - if only she wasn't so shy. Yet he promised himself that he would work on that, it was usually the quieter ones who got into arguments or got picked on here, but still, she had turned Marvel away and he was impressed by that.

The evening grew on after that. The fire began to burn itself out, the dying embers laying defeated on the pebbles below the burnt wood. The group of them continued to speak, eventually going around the group turn by turn and admitting something which none of them knew about the other. Marvel admitted that he had had at least five girlfriends in the past six months, not admitting every single name, but they could guess them. Rue admitted that she had taken up dance, which the group smiled at - they could all picture that. Thresh, well, he didn't really have much to say - he was an open book and they all knew that. Cato admitted that he looking for scholarships in the District Two to the groups disappointment, as harsh as he made himself look like, if he did leave, one of their closest friends would be gone. And then it was Finnick's turn, who everyone knew, was full of secrets.

"Well, as you know, me and Katniss broke up the other day. And she has already moved on, again, sorry for the outburst." He paused, lingering, "Well, I suppose I need to as well. And well, I may have found someone, but they don't know that yet and I'm not entirely sure either. I don't want things to be too… soon." He was looking to Annie as he said this, who was leaning against Thresh - his arm wrapped around her as they joked around. The pair of them had found that Cato had bought a bottle of vodka with him, so of course, for the past half an hour had being shots and now were slightly too tipsy to really join in. Annie was oblivious to this, only listening in briefly and not really thinking about it too much. But did Finnick mean her? Surely he didn't. He didn't know her, at all. All he knew were the basic things: address, where she was from, number, her father - to her disgust - and a few other odd things, about how she loved the ocean beyond anything else.

Clove was awake at this point, frowning slightly at Finnick. She had sobered up to an extent, having a bad headache as she leant against Cato's chest. "Since when do you like anybody? You tell me everything, and you've never said that."

Finnick shrugged, "Do you have any secrets worth my time? He asked, "Because if you don't, then I don't give people the pleasure of knowing mine."

"Now I think that's got to be one of the most intelligent things you've ever said. And that's coming from me." Cato chuckled.

"Stupid. One of the most stupid things you've said." Clove grumbled unhappily.

Finnick rolled his eyes, and soon his attention went back to Annie, who was sitting too close to Thresh for his liking. "So, Annie, what about you?

"What about me?" She asked, out of it as she looked to him utterly confused.

"Any secrets?" He laughed, he assumed that she didn't drink, Thresh looked fine and compared to him, she was gone.

"Oh, oh…" She thought for a few moments, looking down, "Um, that when I was younger I used to pretend I was a mermaid? And that I could speak to dolphins." She paused, "Not that I was a weird kid or anything, Tommy used to say he could fly."

His name struck a nerve inside of him. Why did everything go back to him? Why was she constantly speaking to him or about him? Maybe… No. It couldn't work, could it? He was in Four and she was here, surely they couldn't be together. But he couldn't be sure that they weren't - he hadn't asked her if she had a boyfriend or not and neither had anyone else. But he felt unusually hurt by the thought, a heavy, aching feeling forming in his chest. He hadn't fallen for her already, had he? "A weird child then." He said, trying to grin, breaking himself out of thought. "Not surprised." He added with a playful wink.

Cato was laughing at this, "And I had finally thought we'd stumbled upon a normal one."

"Hey! I'm normal!" Clove pouted, Cato raising his brow in question, "Okay, maybe not."

"I am normal… see…" She stood, a little dizzy on her feet, "I mean, I don't have wings or whatever, do I?"

Finnick shook his head, chuckling, "Sit down, love. You'll fall over."

"No I won't… I'm perfectly fine…" She tried to take a step forwards, in which Thresh pulled her back down, forcing her to sit on his lap. "Why hello there…" Annie purred, looking up to Thresh with a dozy grin.

 _Definitely not jealous, Finnick. Definitely not._

* * *

 **So here it is, Chapter 5! As you can see I'm updating fairly quickly, again, got lots of time to kill, and I have a lot planned for this so want to get into it. If you have anything you would like to read, or have included, then I'm all ears! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

That next morning they all woke up in their homes - some of them suffering more than others and all thankful that they only had classes in the afternoon that day. The only exception to this was Finnick. He woke up, laying across an unfamiliar sofa with his arm dangling down by his side; sleepily awakening with a yawn and a stretch before panic settled in. Where was he? His eyes scanned the room, the fireplace empty of wood before him, his gaze drifting upwards and meeting the unmoving eyes of photographs He saw her, along with another, younger boy - confused at who he was but decided not to press for answers or even ask, maybe he was a cousin or something. But on seeing them he realised where he was, sitting up slowly and moving the muscles in his back by pulling his shoulders forwards in a stretch. _Annie's._ Remembering what happened the night before, he could remember setting off from the woods at around 'two-ish', eventually reaching her home around three in which her mother had been waiting up for her, panicked stricken after phoning her daughter countless times without answer. She had insisted that he stayed, it was too late to be driving and he was exhausted, sober enough to drive but with exhaustion obviously tugging on his eyelids she had refused to let him travel home. So here he was, under the roof of the Cresta's. He was certain that Annie was oblivious to his presence, she had been out of it completely, having to pretty much pry her away from Thresh's arms and had to take her phone away after sending Tommy a thousand and one messages.

This was proven when Annie came down the stairs, dressed in a pair of shorts and a strappy top, her hair not blushed and her face without any makeup, even though she didn't really wear any. Her hand was running through her hair when she paused mid-step, practically freezing as if some stunning spell had struck her. Confusion and astonishment was on her expression, too confused to speak and her cheeks flushed, _great impressions, Annie, drunken and looking like a mess._

"Um, morning Finnick?" She greeted, putting her hand over her mouth as she yawned, seeing that he was wearing nothing but the shorts he was wearing the previous night. He was shirtless, and she couldn't help her eyes from wandering to his chest. He was muscular, his chest tanned like his skin - he was attractive, and very at that.

"Morning, Annie. Your mother let me stay over last night if you couldn't remember?" He reminded her with a small smile, seeing his eyes and then moving, swinging his legs over the side of the sofa and sitting up.

"She did?" She asked, surprised. It was a rarity of her mother, she never usually let people stay over and especially not boys, but he had driven her home so supposed that she had to return the favour.

He hummed in repsonce and nodded, running his hands through his hair, trying to make it regain its shape after being flattened during his sleep. She still looked good, even like this. Even though she did still look dazed and not entirely awake. "Wouldn't let me drive home, as a matter of fact, so I stayed here. As she requested, even charming the older women, me." A smile tugged at his lips, "Remember any of last night, Cresta?"

Annie hesitantly shook her head, only remembering snippets of the previous evening. She remembered his outburst and she doubted that that would leave her mind for sometime - too curious and wanting to piece everything together, almost like a puzzle. "Some. I remember talking to Rue and Thresh, and…" She frowned, trying to recollect her thoughts, "That's it."

"You and Thresh," He chuckled, even though he hated saying it, "Practically attached at the hip you two. Told you that you would fit in." He remembered it so clearly, seeing her on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck - whispering quiet things to each other before Clove awoke once more, pretty much prying them apart and making her dance with her. "Put on a good show, too."

Her freckled face visibly paled, she was? She could barely remember Thresh, but regretted it almost instantly. One way to fit in, she supposed. "A- a show?"

He grinned mischeviously, "Quite a good dancer, aren't you?"

"I didn't, did I?" She scowled, feeling smaller and more embarrassed than ever.

"Yup. And I think Cato got it on record. You and Clove are quite good - especially to Heathens, now that was something." He chuckled, amused as he remembered when Clove had demanded that Cato play the music on his phone.

She sighed, "Great. Quite the impression then, huh?"

"Oh they loved you." He smiled, "You fit right in."

 _But I don't know if that's a good thing._ Was what she wanted to say, she didn't want to change from her old ways, she knew herself and what she was like, and within a day she had acted completely out of character and led others to believe that was how she was - maybe she would have to put up an act to fit in? "Great, I think." She shrugged, watching him as he put back on his shirt, the muscles in his back flexing as they did. She couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to him, not in the romantic way _, yet,_ but just by the way he looked.

"I'd say it's a good thing," He told her and stood, barefoot as he padded around the sofa, "Anyway, I should be off - don't want to outstay my welcome." Finnick raised his hand as a wave, which Annie quickly shook her head at.

"No, no. Stay for breakfast, it's the least I can offer. Otherwise I'd still be in those woods, or… Not there at all, actually." She was still nervous around him, uncomfortable even - where had this side of her come from? She only ever really enjoyed the company of those who she really knew, not some guy she had known for a day or so.

He raised a brow, was he really welcome? He had never really been the most confident and self-loving of people, always knowing or assuming when he had outstayed his welcome. It was a side that he tried to hide and not admit to, he almost put up walls around himself, only showing people one side of him and hiding the rest. It was why he had been so angry at the breakup with Katniss, she was the one person who he had revealed that side to, the sensitive, real Finnick who didn't take things with a pinch of salt, but instead was hurt by any un-joking term thrown at him and dwelled upon it for hours afterwards.

"I'm sure. I've got toast and…" She made her way over to the kitchen, rooting through the bare cupboards. It seemed as if nobody had had the time to shop yet, only really having the necessities such as bread, butter and milk. "Toast it is." Annie then finished, almost awkwardly after a pause that was too long, "Sorry, we've not been shopping y-"

"Toast is good." He offered her an assuring smile before going over to join her. This was what he liked about her, unlike him, she didn't really care about what people thought of her - she was openly shy, sometimes awkward, but she still seemed happy, well, from what he could gather on the surface anyway. "Want me to help?" To this, Annie nodded. The pair of them, even though it wasn't the most difficult of tasks - it only being toast after all - making breakfast together and eating together.

It wasn't what she had expected at all. On travelling here, she had thought about this dearly. For one, she had not expected to make any friends until at least the first term was over and even then she didn't expect to be overly close with anyone. Two, she didn't expect to be welcomed into anothers friendship group so easily. And three, neither did she expect to be out until three in the morning on her second night of living here - she had originally planned to have early nights, do school work, and repeat until she was finally comfortable in the area and had someone to call a friend. But the opposite had happened. Instead, she had made friends, and a group of them at that - going out with them and spending the majority of the evening with them, and then the next morning found one of them, who she found she was closest to, sleeping in her living room the following morning. However, she found nothing to complain about, because really, what could she complain about? The group of them seemed lovely enough, the one she had become closest with so far had to be one of the most attractive guys she had ever met, and lastly, she had enjoyed every second of it. Yet the ache was still there - yarning to go home to her true, much closer friends, the ones who knew the ins and outs of Annie Cresta and all that came along with her despite her past.

She then thought of them all in equal turns. Finnick had been right about Marvel, she was not too sure on what she could make of him just yet. Clove, well, she had met her and she still was high in her books - enjoying the company of the dark-haired girl. Rue was lovely, she took a liking to her, she seemed playful but held her ground when needed. Cato, well, she had not exactly spoken to him. She had only heard him on the odd occasion, but maybe she did? She did quite a few things whilst she was drunk, apparently. Then there was Thresh - the most bizarre of them all, but she had taken interest in him, he was sweet. Peeta and Katniss she hadn't really spoken too, at all, the only time on hearing Katniss's voice was when Finnick raised his voice at her and she defended herself. Then there was Finnick. He was a charmer and she had gathered that, a man of handsome looks and a heart-stopping smile. But he was'nt all that - she had noticed that he was protective of who he cared about, and somewhat sensitive, seeing this by letting Katniss get to him. Although he did seem to have the kindest of hearts and she hoped that she could call him a friend. She thought of this as the day carried on, school being its usual self, lesson after lesson of knowledge that would be spat back out onto a page for an exam to be only forgotten a few weeks later.

It was after school when she felt the familiar vibrations of her phone in her pocket, buzzing to alert her of a message.

 **Tommy: I still need to talk to you, can I call you later? When you're alone?**

 **Annie: I am now. What's wrong, has something happened?**

 **Tommy: Nothing's happened, Ann. I just need to speak to you. Okay?**

Annie swallowed nervously, looking down at her phone when she jumped suddenly, feeling a pair of arms snake around her. The persons who they belonged to stifled a laugh, one which she recognised instantly. _Marvel._

* * *

 **And here it is, chapter 6! I can probably get another what, two updates by next Thursday - then there will be a small break as I'm at a festival this weekend (ooooooo). I wanted to make Marvel a bit of a 'bigger' character, and even though he's still with Foxface, I don't want him to change from his old ways just yet. But I hope you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated greatly :) Also! Anyone listened to Heathens by Twenty One Pilots? It's a great song!**


End file.
